The proposed study will investigate the link between early health risk factors (teenage pregnancy, nutrition deficits in both pregnant woman and their offspring, pregnancy and birth complications) and childhood aggression. Further, the study will also examine how these health factors interact with social risk factors (low social class, social adversity) in predisposing to aggression. The significance of the proposed study lies in the identification of early health biosocial risk factors that predict aggression in children, individuals who are at increased risk for adolescent delinquency and adult offending. It is believed that such research has important implications for early nursing intervention, such as providing better prenatal and postnatal care for teenage mothers.